finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cramer XIII
Cramer XIII is a non-playable character in Final Fantasy Dimensions II. He is the president of CID Inc. in Westa. Cramer is a close friend of Wrieg and sponsors his adventuring. Despite not bearing the name, Cramer is a reference to the recurring Cid character; being the namesake for CID Inc. and his name serving as a reference to Cid Kramer from Final Fantasy VIII. Profile Appearance Cramer has slick backed black hair and wears half framed glasses. His outfit consists of brown slacks, a white long-sleeved collared shirt, a black vest, red tie, and brown loafers. Personality Cramer has great pride in his company's work, and seeks to invent more to help improve the lives of many. He also takes a strong interest in the possibilities of new findings, as seen when he marvels over the possibilities of Flare energy being used in weapons, despite not wanting to enter the arms trading business. Story When Wrieg was a child living in the orphanage in Westa, he went to Cramer looking for a job. Cramer seeing an interest in the young man, offered him a job in the Ifritia Mines and later began using him for reconnaissance in different regions. Sometime before 2015, Cramer met Sorgue (under the new alias of Dr. Black) and took an interest in the dark elf's research in Flare energy and mechanized soldiers. Dr. Black, grateful that an individual gave praise to his work finally, agrees to provide the information for CID Inc. to create machines and weapons to aid in the Westan military. Original timeline Cramer and his company begin doing research in the creation of the Flare weapon, but Cramer's information from Dr. Black on the energy source is stolen by Maina by order of an Ajima official named Marina, who was in actuality Marilith of the Four Chaoses disguised as a human. Corrected timeline Chapter 4 After Captain Biggs's soldiers are unfortunately killed during the testing of the mechanized Westan forces, Wrieg suggests to go visit Cramer at his headquarters outside the city. At CID Inc.'s headquarters, the party meets with Cramer and reveals to them Dr. Black's research on Flare energy and the possibilities of making a weapon with it. Wrieg, concerned with Cramer's ideas, questions him on the company's desires to create weapons. Cramer denies such plans, and only marvels at the possibilities. The party decides to seek out Dr. Black in Ajima. After convincing Dr. Black to agree to no longer provide his research of Flare to neither Westa or Ajima, Cramer has all the information on the Flare energy taken from his company. However once the party learns that the Day of Reckoning still occurs through the initial usage of the Flare Weapon, the party suspects Cramer's company may still be trying to develop the weapon. The party then travels to see Cramer, who confirms that Dr. Black indeed did suddenly refuse to give anymore information on the project. Cramer then decides that CID Inc. will not attempt to research the energy source on their own due Westa's military ordering the discontinuation of all weapons projects. After informing the party, Cramer bids them farewell. Chapter 5 Shortly after Tiamat's defeat in the year 2499, Chaos halts the flow of time in all eras, causing Cramer to be trapped in stasis with the rest of the populace in the Present. When Lich is defeated with the help of the Earth Crystal, the flow of time is restored in the Present era, freeing Cramer. Etymology Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Dimensions II Category:Cid